The goal of this renewal application for the NIEHS Center at EOHSI in Piscataway, NJ is to provide support and continuity to our mission of improving environmental and public health through research, education, outreach and communication. The EHS center serves New Jersey, the most densely populated and perhaps the most heavily polluted state in the nation. The grant proposal consists of 4 Research Cores, 8 Facility Cores, a COEP and a Pilot Project Program. The Cores are as follows: I. Biotransformation and Toxicity of Environmental Chemicals II. Environmental Effects on Signal Transduction III. Neural and Developmental Toxicology IV. Exposure Analysis and Health Effects Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) Facility Cores are: Analytical Cytometry and Image Analysis Chemical Analysis Clinical Studies Laboratory (developing) Enzymes and antibodies Exposure/Dosimetry Modeling Molecular Genetics Molecular Pathology Statistical Analyses